Perfeição
by Niril
Summary: "Venha, meu coração está com pressa. Quando a esperança está dispersa só a verdade me liberta, chega de maldade e ilusão. Venha, o amor tem sempre a porta aberta e vem chegando a primavera. Nosso futuro recomeça: Venha que o que vem é perfeição..."
1. Um início promissor

Andando de um lado pro outro da sala, resmungando e praguejando como um velho rabugento, o homem, jovem e bonitão, está começando a me irritar um pouco.

Acabamos de nos conhecer, ele é o namorado da minha mãe aparentemente, e já me disse, assim de supetão, praticamente após eu abrir a porta, que a ama e que suas intenções são as melhores possíveis.

Ele está se explicando pra mim como se eu fosse à mãe de alguma adolescente descuidada quando, na verdade, eu sou a adolescente. Já expliquei que o melhor era esperar minha mãe querer falar com ele, mas não parece querer me ouvir. Afinal de contas, sou só uma adolescente, uma criança, não é? Hunf, quem dera fosse.

-Ouça Régulo, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, mas se eu tivesse sabido teria sido contra desde o princípio. –Eu, que estou de leggin preta e camiseta rosa digo de forma muito direta, enquanto me ajeito e cruzo as pernas debaixo da mesinha de centro, lotada de cadernos, folhas e canetas, ao mesmo tempo em que dou uma mordida generosa num croissant de chocolate. -Eu amo minha mãe, de verdade! Mais do que tudo neste mundo, mas eu também conheço minha mãe. Ela se apavora com compromissos, horários e planejamentos... - Dou um suspiro ao ver as olheiras e o olhar depressivo que ele me lança.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Régulo se aproxima da mesinha pegando papeis que se amontoam dentro de uma fruteira vazia e arregala os olhos. -Se apavora com contas também pelo visto.

-Exato! A gente está sem luz há uma semana. Eu falei que se ela quiser eu vou ao banco, se o preço pra ter luz é ir ao banco eu estou mais do que disposta a pagar. Mas nãoooooooo, ela disse "Eu resolvo". Resolve sim, tá bom.

-Quantos anos você tem, Lene? – Régulo me olha com simpatia.

-Dezessete e meio.- Resmungo terminando de mastigar.

-Sério? Você parece bem mais nova.

-É, sempre me dizem isso. Mas um dia eu vou ter 18 anos e vou a-do-rar mostrar minha carteira de identidade! Esfregar na cara de todo segurança de show que eu encontrar.

-Ahm... então sua mãe te teve com...- Os olhos dele se arregalam mais uma vez enquanto faz as contas.

-Sim, com 15 anos. E pode parar com a cara de espanto. Ela não te contou?

-Bem- diz Régulo ruborizando intensamente- nós não conversamos tão a fundo sobre esses assuntos.

-Argh!- Típico da minha mãe. Não se preocupar em falar sobre a zona que é sua vida, e minha por consequência. Ela é como uma criança grande, quer o quer na hora que quer e dane-se o resto.- Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos! Quer saber?

-O quê? - Ele pergunta com os olhos desfocados como se estivesse lembrando-se de algo muito agradável.

-Ai, credo! Pára de pensar nela! – Falo rispidamente querendo arrancar esse sorriso idiota da cara dele. -Quer saber a história toda ou não?

-Quero! Quero sim.

-Foi assim... Meu pai tinha 18 e a minha mãe 15 anos os dois se conheciam a vida toda e aí eu nasci. Eles se casaram, mas se separaram quando eu tinha cinco anos. –Falo muito simplesmente e mordo o croissant de novo, limpando com os dedos o recheio que suja meu queixo.

\- Se separaram por quê?

\- Meu pai é... - Lambo o chocolate dos dedos tentando ganhar tempo e encontrar as palavras certas para explicar as coisas. -... Centrado demais e minha mãe o enlouquecia e ele, por sua vez, a prendia muito. Eles se amavam de verdade, mas... Não era a hora dos dois.- Reviro os olhos vendo a cara amuada de Regulo quando digo isso.  
\- Régulo, eu disse que eles se amavam, não que se amam no momento. Aliás, pra ser honesta, ela deve realmente gostar de você, é sério. Agora senta aí que ela já deve estar pra chegar.

Quando minha mãe chega, pego minhas coisas e vou pro meu quarto. Ignorando a cara de insatisfação que recebo quando ela percebe quem está sentado na sala.

É sempre assim, quando minha mãe se apaixona é tudo um mar de rosas, mas, eventualmente, ela acaba perdendo o interesse e nós duas temos de nos mudar porque ela simplesmente não sabe lidar com o desconforto de possivelmente encontrar seus antigos namorados.

E já perdi a conta das cidades em que morei, mas dessa vez está sendo diferente porque ela não quis fugir. De acordo com Régulo tem evitado se encontrar com ele e ignorado todos os seus telefonemas e mensagens, até que em desespero o pobre infeliz bateu na porta de casa e se deparou comigo.

Jogo meu material na cama, coloco o tênis e pulo a janela. Vou ao parque, gosto de ter um lugar pra me esconder quando minha mãe tem de terminar os relacionamentos ou, nesse caso, assumir o relacionamento. Porque é óbvio que ela gosta dele. Deus sabe o por quê.

Ele é bonito, tá bom, admito, de um jeito soturno e meio angustiado, mas tem lindos olhos azuis e um belo nariz.

Sentada no balanço começo a me mover lentamente. Talvez, dessa vez, a gente não precise se mudar...

Uma vez, quando eu tinha oito anos, mamãe decidiu que nós íamos nos voluntariar pra morar numa base de estudos na Antártida, depois de ela ter terminado com o gerente da loja em que ela trabalhava e com quem estava saindo. Eu fiquei tão apavorada que fugi de casa. Era nossa quinta cidade em menos de três anos, eu não suportava mais ter que recomeçar todas às vezes, perder amigos, ficar longe do meu pai. Estava de saco cheio, decidi que aquela mulher descompensada não ia mais dominar minha vida de forma tão tirânica e absurda.

Foram me encontrar só de noite, dormindo enrolada dentro de uma casinha de brinquedo num parque perto de casa. Eu sei lá, eu era uma criança, fugir de casa pra mim não tinha a mesma conotação que pra uma pessoa adulta. Acordei assustada com os braços do meu pai me apertando, ele estava chorando muito, foi horrível. Mas, por outro lado, foi ótimo. Minha mãe tinha dito chorosa que nunca me obrigaria a nada e eu só precisava dizer que não queria me mudar e ela atenderia. O que não era bem verdade.

De outra vez quando já tinha 12 anos, nos mudamos pra além da fronteira porque o cara com quem mamãe estava saindo não tinha aceitado muito bem o fim do namoro. Ele surtou! Ficou violento, apareceu em casa uma noite, bêbado como um gambá, esmurrou a porta, gritou impropérios, chorou e por fim ameaçou se matar. Papai foi nos buscar e a obrigou a voltar.

Ele ficou tão bravo! Nunca tinha visto meu pai daquele jeito, ameaçou tirar minha guarda dela e proibi-la de me ver sem acompanhamento. O que eu, honestamente, achei bem feito.

Isso foi o fim das mudanças. Pelo menos das mudanças para fora, agora nós só mudamos de cidades e cidades que fiquem próximas de onde meu pai mora. Não sei muito bem a razão de nunca a ter abandonado e ido morar de vez com papai, ele sempre me pediu e eu sempre disse não. Acho que, no fundo, sempre acreditei que ela precisava mais de mim do que eu dela, que eu tinha de tomar conta da minha querida e imatura mãe.

Nem percebi que havia parado de me balançar. Olho o relógio no pulso direito e vejo que talvez seja hora de voltar pra casa. Espero mais uns cinco minutos, me levanto e então vou.

Noto que ela deve ter pagado a conta finalmente, pois a luz do meu quarto está acesa. Estava tão sem esperança de que ela fizesse algo que desisti de tentar ligar qualquer coisa faz tempo. Estava tomando banho na academia da esquina. Quando pulo a janela minha mãe está esperando sentada na cama com uma expressão muito estranha no rosto.

-Mãe, o que aconteceu? –Minha voz sai ligeiramente mais aguda devido a minha súbita preocupação.

-Lene, eu sei que isso é repentino e eu não vou fazer nada com que você não concorde.

-Pra onde nós vamos agora? - Pergunto cansada. É sempre esse o discurso quando ela quer me convencer a mudar de novo.

-Quê? – Ela parece realmente espantada, seus olhos verdes arregalados e seu bonito rosto parecendo confuso.

-Vai mãe, fala logo! Sempre que você vem com essa história de que não vai fazer nada com que eu não concorde é porque a gente vai se mudar.

-Ai, Marlene! Nem é tanto assim!- Minha mãe se levanta indignada e começa a andar de um lado pro outro.

-Aham, mudar quatro vezes em três anos não é tanto assim. Exagero meu.- Concordo derramando sarcasmo em cada palavra.

-Bom, é diferente agora. – Ela tenta se manter calma, mas não consegue parar de sorrir. -Lene, amor, eu vou me casar.

-Como é?-Pergunto chocada depois de alguns segundos de consternação, minha voz vários tons mais aguda pelo choque.

-Eu vou me casar, Lene, querida! Com o Régulo! – Minha mãe está sorrindo de orelha a orelha, os dedos entrelaçados e vislumbro um anel em sua mão direita, em seu dedo anelar. Um anel de ouro com um diamante do tamanho do meu punho.

-Mas vocês mal se conhecem! Quando chegou aqui ele sequer sabia que eu existia!- Me levanto num rompante e também começo a andar pelo quarto. Passo as mãos no cabelo me sentindo acuada e muito nervosa.

-Sabia sim, amor!

-Então porque estava tão espantado?

-Bem, porque aparentemente eu dei a impressão de que você era um bebê. Mas eu acho que deve apenas ter ocorrido um pequeno desentendimento. -Quando conversa sobre mim com outras pessoas, o que faz com irritante frequência, sempre me chama de Leninha ou de Lenezinha ou de Lele e faz parecer que eu tenho quatro anos e não 17.

Ela para em frente ao espelho que fica pendurado na minha porta e fica se admirando, está linda como sempre, usando um vestido verde escuro discreto que realça a cor da sua pele e ressalta o rosado das suas maçãs do rosto, o maldito sorriso ainda lá e seus olhos brilham. Quero matá-la!

-Mas... mas e o papai? – Pergunto por fim apertando minhas mãos do lado do corpo para não estrangulá-la.

-Que tem seu pai? – Me pergunta indiferente.

-Ele - engulo em seco- ele sabe?

-Bem, não. Mas eu não preciso da permissão de ninguém pra casar. – Sua voz, seu rosto e sua postura endurecem e parece muito altiva e decidida. Mas logo depois se suaviza e acrescenta: -Quer dizer, preciso que você concorde. O que você acha?

Ela me olha com uma cara tão esperançosa, embora receosa, e parece tão genuinamente feliz que não consigo me forçar a dizer o absurdo que é isso tudo. Então forço um sorriso e a abraço.

-O que te fizer feliz está bom pra mim.

-Ah, Lene! Que bom que você concorda!-Minha mãe diz me beijando na testa.

Escuto o tagarelar animado dela enquanto arrumo as coisas da escola e seguro a vontade de chorar. No fundo eu sempre achei que minha mãe e meu pai ficariam juntos no fim, não importando quantos namorados ela tivesse. Afinal, Helena e Alexandre foram feitos pra ficarem juntos. Homero já sabia disso! Eu sei disso, mas parece que minha mãe não sabe.

Ela sai do quarto dizendo que vai fazer a janta e eu parto pro banho. Choro desconsoladamente debaixo do chuveiro, mas me maquio com esmero tentando esconder, não quero que ela perceba.

Enxugo o cabelo e me visto rapidamente quando ouço o chamado alegre de que a janta está pronta. Tem pizza de tomate seco com rúcula sobre a mesa de jantar, coca-cola e Régulo está sentado ao lado dela.

Essa também é uma das horas em que tenho vontade de matá-la! Porque não me avisa que ainda tem gente em casa? Estou usando meu pijama de pezinho e quero morrer de humilhação. Bom, ao menos me maquiei e sequei o cabelo.

Mas Régulo nem parece me notar de tão embevecido que está em olhar sua noiva. Minha mãe é realmente linda. Os olhos verdes são grandes e expressivos, tem o cabelo castanho aloirado e um sorriso que faz todo mundo ficar enfeitiçado por ela.

Eu já sou mais parecida com meu pai de cabelos escuros e olhos verde acinzentados, uma beleza fria, como papai sempre disse, que mantém os adoradores à distância. Engraçado que sempre acreditei nele, mas, pensando melhor agora, talvez seja o fato de eu nunca parar o tempo suficiente em qualquer lugar para quem quer que seja me adorar ou talvez eu simplesmente não seja o tipo que causa tal fervor.

Como rapidamente, engolindo a comida sem as menos sentir o gosto, quero ir pro meu quarto e nunca mais sair de lá. Parabenizo Régulo pelo casamento assim que termino, levo me prato pra cozinha e me retiro deixando os dois sozinhos. Me afundo na cama, enrolando o edredom em torno de mim como um casulo protetor e aí sim choro um monte. Até dormir.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Oi! Olar!_

 _Então, eu tava postando essa fanfic muitos anos atrás com outro casal, decidi deletar. Postei no fictionpress com meu casal original, tá lá e eu vou atualizando a cada dez anos... Mudei de rumo, atualizei a censura, voltei pra cá...enfim...você tira a garota do fanfiction, mas não tira o fanfiction da garota._

 _Tamos aí._


	2. Nem tão garoto assim

Acordo no dia seguinte me sentindo e parecendo péssima, meus olhos estão inchados e nem os quilos de corretivo que passei conseguiram disfarçar. Odeio não ficar feliz por ela, mas não consigo evitar. Sinto como se sempre minha vida não fosse minha, que tenho de viver a dela, como se de alguma forma ela fosse mais importante.

Vou pra cozinha e engulo um pedaço de pizza amanhecida com refrigerante enquanto me visto. Coloco a latinha gelada nos olhos para ver se melhoram a aparência estufada das minhas pálpebras. Não me preocupo com a hora, pois minha mãe se esqueceu de me chamar mais uma vez, então vou chegar atrasada de qualquer jeito.

Nota mental: preciso de um despertador novo.

De qualquer forma corro pra escola, que por sorte fica a apenas cinco quarteirões de casa, mas quase sou trancada pra fora e mesmo assim perco a primeira aula.

Que legal.

O dia segue numa série de torturas sem fim, três períodos de matemática, física, química e ainda geometria analítica. O que fiz pra merecer isso? Quem foi o desgraçado que fez meu horário?!

Recito uma prece de agradecimento quando bate o sinal e posso finalmente ir embora. Chego em casa e arremesso meu material na mesinha de centro, como sempre faço, e me dirijo para a cozinha.

-Estou em casa! - Ninguém responde. Eu já sabia que ninguém ia responder, mas nunca perco a esperança de ouvir "Que bom que você chegou Lene, querida! Já lavei sua roupa e também passei. O almoço está na mesa, fiz sua comida preferida. Arroz de forno com broto de feijão!" ... sonho meu.

Pego um pacote de salada pronta e um vidro de molho italiano, depois que coloco a roupa pra lavar, e sentando no sofá como a minha comida deprimente enquanto assisto uma reprise de Friends na tv. Sabe, às vezes é duro ter de fazer tudo sozinha. Queria, de vez em quando, ser um pouco mimada, que minha mãe só uma vez fosse igual as outras mães.

Termino de comer e depois de Friends não consigo achar mais nada para assistir. A televisão á tarde é uma droga, tanto como a televisão de todos os outros horários, mas eu estou amarguíssima hoje, então tudo parece pior. Penso em pegar uma barra de chocolate para ver se consigo adoçar minha vida, mas sinto meus olhos piscarem cada vez mais e minha mente ficar entorpecida enquanto lentamente caio no sono.

-Lene... Lene, acorda!-Uma mão fria me sacode, mas não consigo abrir os olhos.

-O quê? Quê? Quem?

-Lene! Acorda, filha!

-Ah, é você? O que você quer, mãe?

-Vai ter um jantar familiar de comemoração na casa do Régulo.- A voz dela sai num fluxo veloz e incontido de animação, contenho um gemido de frustração, mas não consigo deixar de suspirar.

-Nossa, legal. Faça bom proveito. -Respondo seca enquanto viro de costas pra ela e tento voltar a dormir.

-Lene!-Mamãe parece infinitamente chateada quando pronuncia meu nome. –Você também vai.

-Eu?- Levanto do sofá ligeiramente irritada.- Por quê?

Ela me encara com seus imensos olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas e parece que eu acabei de dizer "Mãe, eu te odeio!". Ela sabe me dobrar, o que posso fazer?

-Você - e ela sublinha bem a palavra- é minha família! – Minha mãe vira as costas e sai da sala com um soluço.

Ai! Essa foi forte. Sentindo-me terrivelmente culpada corro pra abraçá-la e afirmar que "É claro que eu vou, mamãe! Eu estava brincando!". Bom, eu não estava, mas agora é tarde.

Corro para me arrumar e seguindo as instruções da minha mãe coloco um vestido amarelo claro, meia-calça, meu sobretudo de cachemira creme e sapato de salto alto. Ela disse pra eu ir bem arrumada o que eu quase levei como uma ofensa. O que ela quer dizer afinal? Que eu ando por aí desmazelada?

Chegamos à casa de Régulo oito em ponto e eu quase tenho um troço ao vê-la. É imensa! Com um pórtico de mármore e pilares e um jardim maravilhoso e mil esculturas. Minha mãe estaciona muito mal, mesmo eu tendo servido de guia, ao lado de um chafariz murmurante com Cupido e Psique soltando água por suas asas. Nós saímos do carro e seguimos em direção à porta dupla de madeira nobre, numa aldrava dourada tem um "B" engastado cheio de arabescos.

Como sempre, quando estamos nervosas nos damos às mãos e rimos bobamente uma pra outra.

Uma vez quando eu tinha 14 anos fui chamada à diretoria da escola por ter batido num menino que chamou minha mãe de vadia, entre outras coisas ainda menos edificantes na frente dos meus amigos (o pai dele havia saído com a minha mãe antes de ela abandona-lo pelo meu professor de ballet que nós todos achávamos que era gay). Estávamos na rotatória da escola, prontas pra entrar, ela olhou pra mim, pegou minha mão e nós desatamos a rir. No segundo seguinte saímos correndo e nos mudamos daquela cidade.

Foi uma das poucas vezes em que eu amei a covardia da minha mãe.

Ela aperta a campainha ao mesmo tempo em que esmaga minha mão. Quando a porta se abre eu vejo Régulo sorrindo abobalhado com os olhos brilhando. Ele puxa minha mãe, que solta minha mão, num abraço apertado e os dois se beijam, eu viro pra lado e finjo que vou vomitar. Ele me abraça também e diz que está muito feliz por eu ter vindo, no que eu acredito. Não posso negar que ele parece ser um cara legal.

Quando entramos eu fico ainda mais embasbacada, o saguão da casa é todo de uma madeira quente, brilhante e polida. Tem quadros, que eu tenho certeza são caros, e móveis que parecem ter saído de uma revista de decoração todos estofados de uma pano claro e macio e de uma madeira dourada.

Régulo nos leva até uma sala redonda com sofás em couro branco, uma televisão imensa e estantes pálidas cobertas de livros e enfeites, como: lunetas, estátuas de cavalos e uma ampulheta enorme.

Num canto, eu reparo finalmente, num garoto ridiculamente alto, que não deve ser tão garoto assim, pois está com um copo na mão cheio de um líquido âmbar que parece ser whisky. Ele se vira pra nós e sorri, neste momento eu quase tenho uma síncope porque o cara é tão bonito que sinto meu estômago dar um pulo e meu coração acelerar. Perco o fôlego por alguns segundos, mas me forço a tentar respirar normalmente. Não quero que percebam minha reação ridícula.

-Lene...Helena - Régulo sorri cheio de expectativa- este é o meu irmão mais novo, Sirius. Sirius, minha noiva Helena e sua filha, Marlene.

-Muito prazer!-Dizemos juntas.

-O prazer é todo meu!-Retruca todo sorrisos o garoto que não é garoto.

Eles nos oferecem bebidas e minha mãe aceita uma vodca com limão, eu aceito uma coca-cola, pois sou menor de idade e ao contrário do bonitão aqui costumo respeitar regras. Além do mais, provavelmente terei de voltar dirigindo, pois mamãe é fraca pra bebida e costuma beber um pouco à mais quando está nervosa.

Nos sentamos no sofá que de tão macio quase afundo nele e ficamos jogando conversa fora, na verdade eles ficam, estou nervosa demais com tudo isto e está parecendo real por fim. Minha mãe vai realmente casar com esse cara.

Me pego murmurando e fecho a boca nervosamente quando percebo que Sirius está olhando pra mim e rindo. Sinto meu rosto esquentar e tenho certeza de que fiquei vermelha. Mas é uma mania que eu tenho, quando tudo é demais pra mim meu cérebro manda minha boca falar para aliviar a tensão e tendo a analisar melhor os problemas quando os discuto comigo mesma. Embora as pessoas encarem esse meu hábito de falar sozinha como loucura, sou uma garota bastante centrada e sensata, levando em consideração a criação que tive.

Por fim vamos para a sala de jantar e eu, novamente, fico estupidificada com as dimensões e decoração do aposento. Uma mesa enorme com 12 lugares se estende na sala, metade dela coberta com prataria e taças, estou certa, de cristal, e peças de porcelana e um imenso arranjo de flores no centro.

Depois de acomodadas numa ponta da mesa, mamãe está ao lado do seu noivo e de frente pra mim e Sirius está ao meu lado e de frente pro irmão, os empregados, que surgem das brumas vestidos impecavelmente em uniformes azuis e aventais brancos e engomados, começam a nos servir e Régulo começa a nos anfiotrionar (essa palavra existe? Mas é o único modo de descrever o modo como ele nos leva a conversar e dispersa a tensão que paira no ar).

-Mas Régulo - minha mãe o interrompe depois de um tempo - seu irmão parece ter mais ou menos a idade da Lene!  
-Mas ele tem. Meus pais o tiveram quando já tinham 40 e poucos anos, ele foi a ultima raspa do tacho. -Ele ri deliciado com o que pensa ser um comentário espirituoso.

Eu olho pra Sirius furtivamente, levemente interessada, enquanto ele pega sua taça e dá um gole comprido no que parece ser vinho. Whisky e agora vinho? Será que Régulo sabe que nós não podemos beber? E que somos menores de idade?

-Sirius, você não estuda em Hogwarts, não é? Lene nunca falou de você e ela sempre comenta comigo dos meninos bonitos. -Elogia mamãe com um sorriso encantador, o que me faz ter vontade de sair correndo. Deus! Às vezes eu queria matá-la! Ela gosta tanto de me entupir de vergonha.

Encolho-me na cadeira mortificada por causa desse comentário e é com muita força de vontade que me obrigo a permanecer sentada, visto que já estou odiando tudo nesta noite. Essa casa enorme e opressiva, esses ricaços metidos e, principalmente, minha mãe apaixonada.

-Não, eu estudava em Durmstrang, antes de ser... transferido, ainda estamos tentando uma vaga pra mim . E eu também sempre comento sobre os meninos bonitos, não é verdade, Reg? -Sirius responde olhando pro irmão com certo desdém e um ar de riso debochado.

-Não, não é verdade! Ele está brincando. Deus sabe que seria melhor, não teria que aturar tantos pais e mães reclamando de sua conduta depravada com suas filhas e...- ele se interrompe ficando terrivelmente vermelho, o que quase me faz cair da cadeira ao tentar segurar o riso –Bem, o que quero dizer é que Sirius tem grande interesse pelo belo sexo.- Régulo fica em silêncio depois desse seu pequeno rompante de moralidade e, por fim, ignorando Sirius volta toda sua atenção pra minha mãe, começa a olhar pra ela daquele modo que faz eu querer me suicidar.

Mexendo a comida com o garfo tento me concentrar em minha refeição, tentando não pensar na mudança que isso acarretará na minha vida, nem na forma asquerosa e cheia de amor com a qual os dois estão se tratando pra realmente ouvir o que eles dizem. Até que percebo o silêncio e noto que estão esperando uma resposta minha.

-Oh, desculpem! Eu não estava prestando atenção. O que é?

-Nós queríamos mostrar o seu quarto pra você. -Responde Régulo.

-O meu quarto?

-Sim, o seu quarto. -Repete mamãe.

-Do que é que vocês estão falando?-Pergunto começando a me irritar.

-Oras, visto que nós vamos nos mudar pra cá, meu amor, nós achamos que seria bom você ver qual vai ser o seu quarto.

-Você enlouqueceu de vez? - Eu grunho me levantando da minha cadeira e olhando enraivecida pra minha mãe. - Eu não vou me mudar pra cá! Eu não quero morar nesse mausoléu! - Percebo que estou quase gritando e me controlo a tempo, peço desculpas e saio da mesa.

Fico vagando por corredores intermináveis até encontrar um banheiro. Que vergonha! Como posso ter me descontrolado assim? Eu que sempre sou tão calma. Lavo o rosto com água fria, tentando me acalmar e então percebo que estava chorando. E o meu pai? Onde ele vai ficar quando vier me ver?

Papai, sempre que vem visitar, fica hospedado em casa porque ele prefere poupar dinheiro pra colocar na poupança que ele fez pra mim e pra minha meia-irmã, Amanda, podermos ir pra faculdade, já que não dá pra contar com minha mãe e seus empregos temporários nesse quesito. Sempre foi maravilhoso, ele e mamãe riam e se davam bem e isso foi uma das coisas que alimentou minhas esperanças durante esses anos todos de que os dois ainda iam ficar juntos de novo e agora ela quer acabar com isso.

Abro a janela do banheiro que dá pra um jardim bem cuidado, estou me sentindo sufocada. Decido pular a janela e ir pra lá, preciso pensar um pouco, preciso de ar, sem contar que estou muito envergonhada pelo meu comportamento e pela minha falta de modos.

Um cheiro de neve invade meu nariz e o céu noturno, esbranquiçado de nuvens, e vento gélido me dizem que logo vai cair a primeira geada. Mas não me importo com o frio, prefiro congelar a voltar lá pra dentro.

Estou sentada num banco de pedra, assistindo meus dedos dos pés e das mãos se tornarem azuis quando sinto alguém colocar um casaco ainda quente e cheirando a perfume masculino sobre os meus ombros, olho pra cima e vejo Sirius. Ele está só de camisa e está fumando um cigarro fedorento.

Ele se senta ao meu lado e sopra a fumaça pra longe, posso ver seu perfil simétrico e bonito, mas não tenho coragem de falar ou de olhar diretamente pra ele.

Me encolho dentro da proteção do casaco tentando me esquentar, mas não parece estar funcionando, sinto que estou gelada por dentro.

-Sua mãe está esperando você lá dentro. -Ele diz por fim sem olhar pra mim.

-Me desculpe. –Respondo numa voz minúscula, me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo enquanto tiro o casaco e o deixo sobre o banco.

Dirijo-me pra casa muito lentamente com medo de ver tristeza e decepção nos olhos da minha mãe, por isso, quando entro e, por fim, os encontro, não olho pra ninguém. Espero minha mãe se despedir e me despeço também, mas antes de sair pela porta peço desculpas a Régulo que diz que não há problema, que ele compreende como devo estar me sentindo e que só preciso dar uma chance a ele de provar o quanto realmente ama minha mãe.

Depois desse pequeno discurso quero me enterrar numa cova bem funda e morrer, mas não posso, tenho de nos levar pra casa. No carro não trocamos uma palavra, posso ver o quanto ela está chateada comigo pelo modo com o qual coça o nariz pra evitar chorar.

Quando chegamos em casa ela corre pro quarto e eu me sinto cada vez pior, cada vez mais culpada.

-Mamãe -eu digo parando na porta do quarto dela- me desculpe por ter sido rude, tá?-E saio em seguida me trancando no meu próprio quarto.

Eu posso me sentir culpada por ter sido rude, mas fico com ódio por ela nunca pensar em mim! Por falar o que eu penso, eu não vou me sentir culpada. Não vou!

Então porque será que fico chorando até dormir?

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Ah, é...eu fiz aqui uma ligeira adaptação, liberdade poética, e o Régulo é o irmão mais velho._

 _É só._


	3. Rainha da engambelação

Não estamos nos falando há exatamente três dias. Minha mãe ligou pro meu pai e contou que vai se casar e pude perceber, depois de falar com ele pelo telefone, seu desconforto com a notícia, mas, como sempre, desejou tudo de bom pra ela.

Papai me perguntou se estava tudo bem por mim, eu respondi que sim. O que mais eu podia fazer? Jogar-me no chão e me comportar como uma criança de novo? Usar de artimanhas emocionais, lágrimas como ela usa? Não, a partir dessa confusão toda jurei pra mim mesma que não seria igual a ela e não vou ser. Vou ser racional, comedida e ponderada. Vou fazê-la ver o absurdo de tudo isso e vou vencer usando argumentos lógicos e bom senso.

De qualquer forma, me senti mais feliz depois de falar com meu pai, alguém pelo menos se importa com os meus sentimentos e com minha posição nessa história absurda.

Odeio esta situação, odeio sentir rancor da minha mãe. Nós nunca fomos assim. Tudo bem, eu sempre fui o adulto, eu sempre cuidei dela quando estava deprimida demais por ter se dado mal em outro relacionamento ou por estar infeliz com o trabalho. Nunca liguei de ser deste modo, mas não dá mais, estou cansada disso. Decidi que não vou mais deixá-la fazer o que quiser, é minha vida também que está em jogo, droga!

Como eu disse, nós não conversamos direito desde o famigerado jantar e só nos comunicamos pra avisar coisas do tipo "acabou o leite, não volto cedo hoje, pague as contas" e coisas do tipo. Estamos ambas silenciosas, passivo-agressivas e travando essa guerra fria com toda nossa força, tentando fazer a outra desistir primeiro. Não pretendo perder.

Deitada na minha cama, estou fazendo uma composição pra aula de redação, parábola sobre a migração dos estorninhos e as fases da vida humana, quando ela entra no quarto e senta no colchão em cima do meu caderno. Nem ergo os olhos, finjo que não percebi sua presença e continuo encarando atentamente a folha de fichário na qual rabisco algumas palavras sem sentido, só para parecer ocupada.

-Lene, eu não quero ficar brava com você.- Ela solta depois de alguns minutos.

Seguro minha vontade de dizer que quem devia estar brava era eu, como realmente estou, e, resgatando o caderno de debaixo dessa mulher descuidada, com um fundo suspiro, deixo-a continuar.

-Eu sei como isso deve ser difícil pra você e não quero nunca te impor outro homem para pai, mas eu preciso de alguém para amar. Eu nunca fui feliz sozinha. Eu...

-Você tem idéia de como esse seu discurso soa?-Pergunto horrorizada tendo todos os meus sentimentos feministas profundamente feridos.

-Sim, eu tenho. Eu não sou independente como você, filha, nunca fui. Eu preciso de alguém pra cuidar de mim e não quero estar sozinha. Lene você é tudo na minha vida e sabe disso, mas um dia você vai embora e vai ter a sua própria vida. Nós somos um time, nós temos de fazer isso dar certo juntas, nós...

-Mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Como assim? Em primeiro lugar, casar porque tem medo de ficar sozinha? Isso é ridículo! E em segundo lugar, nós não somos um time! Você devia ser a mãe e eu devia ser a filha, só que acontece que os papéis são meio trocados aqui!-Eu corto ríspida.

Assisto seu rosto murchar e ela levanta, está prestes a sair quando eu me arrependo por ter explodido de novo. O que há de errado comigo? Não disse que ia ser sensata?!

-Ouça mãe -tento de novo num tom de voz mais baixo e engolindo a vontade de esganá-la- eu sinto muito. Você diz que nós somos um time, mas decide tudo sozinha e resolve me informar quando acha conveniente. Como acha que me senti com você, do nada, jogando em cima de mim na frente de pessoas estranhas, que nós vamos mudar de casa? Você diz que somos um time, mas joga sozinha. E isso não é justo. – Consigo dizer essas coisas sem elevar a voz ou chorar, embora um tanto quanto tremulamente, estou orgulhosa de mim.

-Eu sei querida, desculpe. -Ela senta de novo na minha cama e me abraça. -É que a casa deles é maior e nós pensamos que seria mais confortável pra vocês dois. Eu sei que estou me comportando como uma adolescente, mas é que eu nunca me senti assim antes. E não estou querendo casar por medo de ficar sozinha, eu realmente o amo, Lene. -Seus olhos brilham por um momento. - Eu prometo te informar e perguntar pra você antes de tomar qualquer decisão, está bem?

-Está bem. -Suspiro cansada, pois percebo que está falando a verdade, ela nunca se sentiu assim antes e vai fazer o que for preciso pra esse relacionamento dar certo, mesmo tendo que passar por cima de mim. Minha querida e egoísta mãe. Sem conseguir dizer mais nada, apenas retribuo o abraço.

-Então, olha, eu queria fazer um jantar aqui pros dois, o que você acha?

Reviro os olhos perante tamanha dissimulação. Minha mãe é inigualável. Faço que sim com a cabeça antes de me dar conta de algo, ela disse mais fácil pra nós dois?

-Como assim mais fácil pra nós dois?

-Oras, pra você e pro Sirius, querida.

-Ele não mora com os pais?

-Os Black morreram num acidente de avião há um ano, se não me engano, querida, desde então Sirius mora com Régulo.

-Mas isso é horrível!

-É, é sim. O jantar é pra amanhã certo? Não planeje nada com seus amigos.

Dou risada quando ela vai embora, só consegui vaga nesta escola há duas semanas, embora estejamos aqui há cinco meses, e estive tão ocupada tentando colocar a matéria perdida em dia, ajeitando nossos móveis e ligando pros nossos antigos contatos, pra deixar nosso novo endereço, que nem tive tempo de realmente fazer amigos.

Vou ao mercado depois que saio da escola, no dia seguinte, e compro os ingredientes pro jantar que minha mãe insiste em fazer. Eu avisei que seria mais fácil encomendar algo, mas ela não me ouve. Quer impressionar o noivo.

Por isso, agora, estamos que nem duas baratas tontas na cozinha tentando acabar tudo a tempo. Falo pra ela ir tomar banho e deixar comigo, eu termino tudo, pois afinal o jantar é pra ela e Régulo realmente. Eu e Sirius somos apenas coadjuvantes nisso tudo.

Coloco o pudim de leite no forno e lavo a louça, ouço o barulho do secador de cabelo e grito avisando pra ela ficar de olho no forno que vou tomar banho.

Me lavo lentamente, porque, honestamente, não estou a fim de fazer parte desse jantar. Estou demorando tanto pra me vestir e ficar pronta que ela vem me chamar com uma cara de "Eu vou te matar Lene, querida!". Então coloco minha camiseta rosa, calça de moletom e saio do quarto com o cabelo ainda úmido. Sem maquiagem, sem arrumação e fico ridiculamente feliz ao ver a cara de desaprovação dela que, ao contrário de mim, se emperiquitou toda. Eu disse que somos passivo-agressivas.

Na sala de jantar que também é sala de estar, divididas apenas por um biombo de bambu com motivos chineses, estão Sirius e Régulo, impecáveis tomando refrigerante, pois não temos álcool nessa casa, e riem de algo que ela falou.

-Estava contando pra eles da vez em que você chegou em casa chorando porque sua professora disse que ser madre não era uma profissão.

Arregalo os olhos e tento conter um gemido de frustração, porque ela faz isso comigo? Qual a necessidade de me expor dessa forma ridícula perante desconhecidos? Por que não conta seus próprios delitos e vexames?

Isso de ser freira foi numa das inúmeras fossas da minha mãe, eu havia decidido que nunca ia gostar de homem nenhum e por isso resolvi virar madre e a insensível professora me deu zero num trabalho por eu ter dito que queria ser madre, já que ser madre não era considerado um trabalho e sim uma vocação. Embora eu ache que fazer voto de pobreza, de silêncio e de castidade deva ser muito trabalhoso.

-Seria uma pena se você se tornasse madre, Lene -Sirius fala de modo insinuante, mas tão baixinho que só eu ouço quando sento ao seu lado. Olho pra ele irritada e o ignoro enquanto encho meu prato de salada, rocambole de presunto e queijo e pego um copo de coca-cola. Garoto atrevido!

O jantar decorre numa monótona harmonia sem nenhum pití meu pra estragar o clima e mais nenhum comentário, constrangedor o suficiente, pra me fazer querer matar minha mãe.

Quando terminamos vamos todos pra sala e minha mãe serve o pudim e percebe que a coca acabou. O que a faz dizer que vai sair pra comprar, o que, na verdade, quer dizer "Lene vá comprar refrigerante!" e pelos olhares que ela está me dando quer dizer que devo levar Sirius junto. É óbvio que ela está fazendo isso porque quer ficar sozinha com Régulo, sem contar que provavelmente acha que eu e Sirius devemos passar algum tempo juntos para nos conhecermos melhor. Sei que prestou atenção no meu discurso no quarto e vai tentar do jeito que puder me convencer a aceitar seu casamento apressado.

-Ahm, eu vou mãe. -Digo relutantemente. Afinal de contas, é melhor ficar na rua, na neve, do que na presença desses dois melosos, nojentos e asquerosos pombinhos apaixonados.

-Que bom! Mas Lene, querida, será que não é perigoso? Já está escuro lá fora. -Ela olha com uma cara de preocupação fingida que me faz querer rir. Devo dar a mão a palmatória, minha mãe é uma mestra na área da engabelação e chantagem emocional, parabéns pra ela.

-Eu vou com ela, Helena. -Sirius se pronuncia levantando do sofá.

-Oh! Obrigada Sirius, querido!-Mamãe sorri agradecida pra ele. Oh, Deus, agora ele também já é "querido". Eu disse que minha mãe sabe jogar, é um fato.

Vou ao meu quarto colocar minhas ugg boots que são horrendas, estão velhas e manchadas, mas ainda mantém meus pés muito quentinhos, e quando volto Sirius, de forma galante, já está na porta com meu casaco e cachecol nas mãos. Ele me ajuda a vestir e saímos.

Ele acende um cigarro enquanto caminhamos e se ajeita dentro do sobretudo cinza que está usando.

-Deve ser bom ter uma mãe como a sua. -Ele dá uma tragada no cigarro.

-O que quer dizer?

-Sua mãe... parece mais sua irmã.-Ele dá uma risadinha quando diz isso e percebo que ele tem caninos pontudos.

-É, eu sei. Já me disseram isso antes. -Respondo com um azedume que está se tornando incontrolável. –E não, não é bom, é uma droga!-Opa, não era pra isso ter saído.

-Oras, por quê? Régulo nem parece que é meu irmão! Fica agindo como se fosse meu pai e isso me dá nos nervos. Caralho... -Ele solta a imprecação enquanto agarra meu braço quando escorrego no chão congelado, segundos antes que eu estabaque no chão. Caio de cara no seu peito e posso sentir seu perfume e o calor que emana através das suas roupas.

-Ai!-Puxo meu braço do seu apertão e me afasto dele envergonhada. - Obrigada.

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Eu rumino as coisas que ele disse e começo a sentir o rancor queimando dentro de mim e começo a murmurar "Se controla Lene!" tentando evitar a vazão de palavras que parece querer escapar de mim.

-Você devia ficar feliz! Ter uma pessoa que se preocupa com você, que sabe que você precisa mais dela do que o oposto, que se comporta como um adulto e não como uma menina de quinze anos! Eu sou uma criança e tenho que ficar servindo de apoio pra ela! Isso não é justo! É sempre do jeito que ela quer e eu nunca reclamei!-Solto tudo isso num jorro indignado, ofegante e meio berrado.

-Bem, se te incomoda tanto...talvez você devesse reclamar. -Ele diz calmo enquanto me puxa pela mão pra dentro da loja de conveniência que eu, pela minha explosão, estava prestes a passar.

-É... devia. -Entro na loja me sentindo estranha por nunca ter pensado em dizer pra ela exatamente como me sinto. Ficar aturando seu comportamento estoicamente para depois me afundar em rancor não me parece muito produtivo.

Depois de nós voltarmos pra casa eles ficam uma meia hora mais e depois vão embora, me deixando com uma mãe extasiada por tudo ter dado certo. Mas eu não posso ficar calada agora, não depois do que Sirius disse e de como fez sentido. Então, pela primeira vez, abro minha boca e digo que está tudo indo rápido demais pra mim, que não concordo com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos e que não estou minimamente confortável com esta situação.

Incrivelmente, sem lágrimas ou chantagem emocional, ela diz "Tudo bem, Lene. Nós só vamos tornar isto realmente oficial quando você se sentir confortável." Fico espantada com o fato de ela não surtar e se fazer de desentendida ao ouvir minhas queixas, ver o meu lado e atender meu pedido. Será que sempre poderia ser fácil e eu que tornava difícil me mantendo calada?


	4. Amigos

Tenho, enfim, acreditem se quiserem, amigos.

Iei, viva eu!

Bom, para ser completamente honesta, tenho duas colegas com grande potencial para se tornarem grandes amigas, mas, no momento, estou mais do que satisfeita de não ter mais que almoçar sozinha. É tremendamente irritante ter que ficar vagando pelo refeitório lotado até encontrar um lugar no qual me sinta minimamente confortável, o que nem sempre acontece, com todos aqueles olhares dirigidos a minha pessoa.

Devo admitir que pensei em comer no banheiro ou na biblioteca, enquanto lágrimas escorreriam pelo meu rosto me deixando parecida com uma panda por causa do rímel, mas achei que seria um pouco melodramático demais da minha parte.

Emeline Vance, que prefere ser chamada de Line, é uma menina muito alta, muito loira e meio andrógina, com cara de modelo de alta costura, sabe? Pele perfeita, olhos azuis, boca carnuda e dentes separados. Lily Evans tem os cabelos ruivos que cascateiam em lindas ondas pelas suas costas, olhos muito verdes, ligeiramente afastados, pequena e falante. Achei que as duas eram um casal, mas quando perguntei disseram que até poderiam ser, mas sem a parte da pegação e tudo mais.

Não posso negar que demorou um tempinho para minha ficha cair e eu compreender o que elas estavam tentando dizer, mas agora faz todo o sentido do mundo. Elas são a pessoa uma da outra, tipo a Meredith e a Cristina de Grey's anatomy. Melhores amigas desde o berço, aliás, melhores amigas desde a incubadora, pois nasceram no mesmo hospital com 4 horas de diferença uma da outra.

Line tem um namorado, mais velho, que ela conheceu num casting para um comercial de perfume. Sim, ela não só parece, ela é modelo. E Lily tem uma paixão fulminante e arrebatadora, porém não declarada, pelo irmão postiço. Que no caso se encontra num reformatório por fazer parte de uma gangue ou de um grupo de hooligans, ela não explicou direito, mas achei arrojado e um pouco temerário.

Nos conhecemos na aula de educação física quando um garoto chutou uma bola na minha cara e eu meio que caí desmaiada no chão. Elas me ajudaram a chegar a enfermaria, arranjaram gelo pro galo enorme na minha testa, me chamaram para almoçar com elas e nos conectamos desde então.

Nos conectamos...quem fala desse jeito? O que eu faço com essa senhora que habita dentro de mim?

Enfim...

Mas tenho amigas e isso é o que importa.

No mais, o resto da semana foi extremamente exaustivo por causa dos imensos e intermináveis trabalhos de todas as matérias que tive de fazer por ter perdido tantas aulas. Entretanto, eu e minha mãe parecemos ter nos entendido, ela não me pressiona mais com nenhum jantar ou conversa emotiva sobre seus sentimentos, o que é um alívio e faz eu me desarmar. E isso é muito bom, pois estava com um mau humor feroz e acho que não andava pela escola com um semblante muito simpático ou convidativo. E, graças a isso, e, as minhas novas amigas, fui convidada pra uma festa no fim de semana na casa de alguém que eu não faço a menor ideia de quem seja.

Bem...Convidada não é bem o termo, visto que elas me chamaram sem o anfitrião estar sabendo.

Não sei ainda se vou.

Não sei se estou tão desarmada assim... talvez ainda carregue uma adaga.

-Mas você tem que ir! –Diz Line arregalando os olhos enquanto devora um hambúrguer. Ela é o estereótipo perfeito da pessoa magra de ruim, come como se tivesse passado a manhã fazendo exaustivo trabalho braçal, mal se exercita e pesa uns 200 gramas. –É, tipo, o melhor lugar para conhecer gente. Porque, tipo, você já está aqui há um tempo e não vi você conversando com ninguém, a não ser o professor de literatura.

-Eu gosto de literatura. E se eu não conversei com ninguém é porque ninguém conversou comigo.- Respondo num muxoxo.- Não tenho culpa.

-Alou, amiga – diz Lily, dando batidinhas na minha cabeça com os nós dos dedos- você anda pelo corredor com essa sua beleza séria e essa expressão de rainha do gelo, praticamente uma Elsa morena, pré-intervenção fraternal, é claro que as pessoas ficam com medo de se aproximar.

-Eu não tenho cara de Elsa pré-intervenção!- Replico zangada.- E muito menos uma beleza séria!

-Tem sim, as duas coisas.- Concorda Line pegando minha torta de maçã e dando uma mordida. Engulo a minha vontade de gritar "Joey doesn't share food!", pois não sei se elas são obcecadas por Friends como eu.- Além do mais, você tem que aproveitar sua adolescência e pelo que você contou não é o que tem acontecido.

-Mesmo. - Concorda Lily.- Que lembranças você vai ter da sua adolescência quando for mais velha se não fizer nada e não participar das coisas?

Abro a boca para retrucar, mas não consigo. Elas têm razão, não quanto a Elsa, rainha do gelo, ou a beleza séria, mas quanto ao fato de eu nunca ter aproveitado minha adolescência. Não aproveitei. Não dava tempo, não se formavam laços, não tem como você fazer parte de alguma coisa quando não existe intimidade ou pertencimento.

Sinto um aperto no estômago.

E está lá, de novo, queimando em minhas vísceras como as chamas da montanha da perdição, o rancor. Minha mãe não só me roubou de uma infância normal, de um lar estável e da convivência com o meu pai, como também espoliou qualquer chance que eu pudesse de ter amigos ou as experiências que ter amizades proporciona.

-Eu vou.- Digo subitamente ao mesmo tempo em que dou um tapa na mesa e faço Line engasgar com a torta. Minha voz sai meio trêmula, mas estou firmemente decidida a ir e ter experiências, seja lá o que isso quiser dizer. Arranco o resto da minha torta das mãos de Line e como numa mordida só. Ela me olha espantada, poderia dizer a ela que consigo beber um galão de leite em 10 segundos, mas, novamente, meu vício em Friends pode não ser tão compreensível para o cidadão comum.

O sinal toca e nos separamos, tenho aula de biologia e elas de matemática. Tenho amigas para o recreio, mas para serem minhas parceiras de trabalhos escolares ainda não. Mas é de grão em grão que a galinha enche o papo, certo?

Ditados de vó, eu sou uma senhora mesmo.

Durante o falatório interminável do professor Tibúrcio, não é o nome dele, mas poderia muito bem ser, pois o cabelo é igualzinho, sobre nucleotídeos e bases nitrogenadas, começo a devanear sobre quais experiências pretendo ter... mas não me vem nada.

Nenhuma mísera ideia!

Talvez eu precise fazer uma maratona de comédias e comédias românticas adolescentes para ter algumas inspiração. Acho que vou começar com "Meninas malvadas" e certamente terei de assistir "10 coisas que eu odeio em você" e "Curtindo a vida adoidado", tenho certeza de que conseguirei pensar em algo que me apeteça experienciar.

Quando o sinal bate corro para a porta, pois quero pegar o primeiro ônibus e chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. Preciso começar minha educação pop.

Chego em casa, tiro os sapatos, pego alimentos e me arremeço no sofá, mas após uma maratona de, mais ou menos, seis horas na netflix não sei se estou pronta ou muito certa do que constam essas experiências.

Vejamos...

Ir em bailes com caras populares que te tratam que nem lixo?

Fazer um acordo com o menino indie e ter ele te traindo mesmo assim?

Se apaixonar pelo irmão postiço? Lily nesse quesito é um clichê ambulante.

Descobrir que sou uma bruxa e enfeitiçar o cara bonito e popular para que ele goste de mim?

Ficar presa na escola com um bad boy, uma menina cheia de caspas, um nerd e um atleta burro?

Ter toda a minha família esquecendo que é meu aniversário de 16 anos? Não que já não tenha acontecido algo semelhante, quando fiz catorze anos mamãe não só esqueceu que era meu aniversário, como também me esqueceu na escola.

Passar por uma transformação total, que consiste em, basicamente, tirar os óculos e o aplique de cabelo?

Acho que não.

Mudei para uma adolescência mais histórica, assisti as adaptações de Jane Austen para BBC, todas, e depois ainda assisti alguns episódio de Little house on the prairie e Anne with an E. Fiquei me sentindo bucólica, primaveril, laboriosa, léxica e um tanto quanto fora de moda. Talvez isso não condiga com a juventude e performance adolescente que minhas amigas esperam de mim...

Vou tentar assistir agora filmes adolescentes mais dramáticos como "Aos 13", "Christiane F. Drogada e prostituída", "Kids" e aquele filme para tv que Kirsten Dunst fez em que ela engravida durante a escola.

Okay.

Bem... Agora me sinto realmente insegura, receosa e, honestamente, um pouco nauseada com essa história de adolescência.

Parece perigoso, potencialmente vil e humilhante.

Ou talvez esteja me sentindo mal desse jeito porque comi um saco de meio quilo de doritos, uma garrafa de coca quase inteira e aproximadamente um litro de sorvete light, como se fizesse alguma diferença, sabor amora.

Não sei se estou pronta.


	5. Uma ode à devassidão adolescente

-Lá vou eu, prontas ou não!- Cantarola Line enquanto vem do banheiro com um vestido vinho midi, tão justo que consigo ver os ossos saltados de seus quadris, e uma maquiagem um tanto conceitual demais. Um combo extravagante de traços geométricos de delineador preto e prata e blush aplicado de forma bem anos 80.- O que acham?

Lily olha para minha cara com os olhos arregalados e antes que eu consiga me conter estou rindo descontroladamente.

-Quê?!- Pergunta Line irritada. Lily está rindo silenciosamente, lágrimas escorrem pelos cantos dos seus olhos e ela tenta recuperar o fôlego e acalmar a amiga que sai batendo o pé.

Ouço-as discutindo, mas não tenho forças nas pernas pra me levantar e ir até elas. Tento me concentrar e respiro fundo até o ataque de riso passar

\- E você, sua vaca…- Line ressurge parecendo um pouco menos zangada e arremessa um rolo de papel higiênico na minha cara.- Não ria de mim! Esse look é super tendência.

\- Eu sei amiga, mas pra passarela. Fica um pouco assustador num ambiente mais ordinário. - Sorrio conciliadora enquanto me levanto e me dirijo ao guarda-roupa. Lily está tentando ajudar Line a tornar sua maquiagem um pouco menos excêntrica, pois já está pronta com uma calça pantacourt e um body preto, seus cabelos ruivos estão lindamente ondulados e passou apenas um batom vermelho.

Acabo me decidindo por um suéter verde esmeralda e uma calça jeans, mas quando mostro minha escolha para minhas amigas é a vez de Line ter um ataque de riso.

\- Meu anjo! Não. Você tem todo esse potencial, a festa não é tão casual assim, vem cá, vou te ajudar. - Lily joga minhas roupas longe como se a mera visão delas fosse ofensiva e revira meu guarda-roupa.- Line, não há muito com o que trabalhar aqui.

\- Sua mãe é bem jovem, certo?- Line pergunta se levantando. Assinto me sentindo um pouco ansiosa, pois sei o que ela vai sugerir. - Ela não se importaria de mexermos no guarda roupa dela, né?

\- Eu...é... eu não sei, eu acho que…

\- Helena!- Antes que eu possa impedi-la, ela grita por minha mãe que aparece no corredor. Mamãe está linda, usando um vestido vermelho transpassado e saltos realmente altos, seus cabelos estão levemente cacheados e sua maquiagem impecável. - Não conseguimos encontrar nada festivo o suficiente para Lene usar, será que poderíamos olhar no seu guarda-roupa?

\- Claro, querida! Á vontade! Sempre digo pra Lene que ela precisa comprar umas roupas mais jovens, mais ousadas. Usemos o que temos antes que murchemos, minha avó já dizia. - As duas vão juntas pro quarto rindo como hienas e eu só quero matá-las.

\- O que há de errado com as minhas roupas?!- Pergunto pra Lily me sentindo ofendida pelo desdém demonstrado perante o conteúdo do meu armário.

\- Nada, é só que fica um pouco simples demais num ambiente não tão ordinário.- Ela dá um risinho condescendente ao usar minhas próprias palavras contra mim. O que me faz revirar os olhos e bufar indignada, mas Lily me ignora e, me mandando sentar, diz que vai arrumar meu cabelo.

Quando estou pronta me sinto um pouco desconfortável, completamente fora da minha zona de conforto e do que eu normalmente usaria, mas, sou obrigada a admitir, bonita. Me enfiaram numa saia bandage preta, um cropped top larguinho, meia-calça e coturnos, mas permitiram que continuasse com meu suéter verde por cima. Lily fez chapinha no meu cabelo e o prendeu num rabo de cavalo alto e tão esticado que sinto minhas têmporas esticadas e estou começando a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça. Para arrematar Line passou um delineador preto gatinho em nós duas e, para combinarmos, passamos o batom vermelho que Lily nos emprestou.

Quando minha mãe vem me ver seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

-Você está tão linda, filha! Tão crescida, meu bebê não é mais um bebê.- E corre me abraçar e enche meu rosto de beijos. Consigo me desvencilhar dela, me sentindo levemente embaraçada e minhas amigas riem do meu desconforto. Vacas.- Lene, Régulo já está na sala, então preciso ir. Não esqueça de pegar a chave de casa e se divirta.- Ela me beija novamente antes de sair, mas vou atrás , pois quero cumprimentar meu futuro padrasto.

Na sala estão os dois irmãos, Régulo olha embasbacado pra minha mãe e a beija delicadamente. Me pego achando o jeito com que ele sempre fica feliz em vê-la muito doce e me sinto culpada novamente por ser tão contra tudo isso.

\- Você vai com as meninas à festa, Sirius, querido?- Minha mãe pergunta enquanto seu noivo a ajuda a colocar o casaco.

\- Não, Helena, só vim pra levar o carro de volta.- Régulo e minha mãe vão num jantar, então, para que ambos possam beber, vão de táxi, por isso Sirius veio junto.

\- Ora, mas porque não vai com elas? Vai ser divertido e Lene também está indo de bicona, não é querida?- Ela olha pra mim sorrindo.

Assinto com um sorriso falso, contendo meus impulsos de estrangulá-la. Não quero meu possível futuro…seja lá qual vai ser nosso parentesco, caso mamãe e Régulo realmente se casem, me pageando numa festa onde pela primeira vez na vida decidi ser adolescente e impulsiva e seja lá mais o que for que as crianças de hoje em dia são!

Mas me contenho e não digo nada.

\- Não, não tem porque e eu não quero me impor.- Sirius sorrindo perante meu semblante de alegria fingida tenta se esquivar, mas minha mãe está com tudo e insiste tanto que acabamos todos concordando. Principalmente minhas amigas quando chegam na sala e se deparam com o "Eric Northman versão morena teen" como Lily coloca tão poeticamente.

\- Vamos?- Diz Sirius por fim, após a saída dos adultos.- Eu dou uma carona pra vocês.

\- Como você é gentil!- Diz Line deliciada.- Aliás, alguém já te falou que você tem porte de modelo? Olhem esse perfil!- Ela fala pra nós animada.- Vou te dar o cartão da minha agente, você vai adorar ela!

Os dois saem na frente conversando sobre jobs em Milão, go see's em Paris e photoshoots no deserto do Saara e eu fico pra trás, ignorando firmemente os olhares pretensamente disfarçados que Lily lança para o bumbum de Sirius.

Não me pergunte como, eu realmente não saberia responder, pois já estou bêbada. Pelo menos acredito que estou, não tenho uma base para fazer uma comparação realmente válida. Mas, de alguma forma elas, o convencem a ficar na festa também.

Como passo introdutório no mundo de devassidão e descontrole adolescente Line trouxe uma garrafa de Jaggermeister e fomos bebendo grandes goles pelo caminho e eu nunca tomei nada tão horrível em toda minha vida, tem gosto de remédio.

Mas a sensação é boa, me sinto solta, desinibida, o mundo gira, mas tudo bem.

Saímos do carro e eu sinto minhas pernas pesadas, cambaleio para o lado e Sirius segura meu braço me impedindo de dar com a cara num poste. Em vez de agradecer finjo que nada aconteceu e olho para o chão tentando fingir que tropecei em alguma coisa.

Minhas amigas vão na frente, abrem a porta, são ovacionadas pelos nossos colegas de escola e, aproveitando a deixa, nos apresentam a muitas pessoas.

Não lembro do nome ou cara de ninguém. Deus, essa coisa de álcool é muito desconcertante e um pouco inconveniente.

\- Amiga, nós vamos ao banheiro quer ir?- Lily pergunta.

Não quis, devo ter dito isso a ela, pois, quando dou por mim, me encontro a sós com Sirius.

\- Você está bem? - Ele me olha meio ressabiado.

\- Ótima. Nunca estive meror.- Minha voz sai meio engrolada e ele ri incrédulo.

\- Você já está bêbada?

-Eu?! - Pergunto chocada e claramente ébria.- É claro que não!- Mas falo isso com um gesto tão amplo dos braços que acabo por acertar alguém, fazendo com que esse alguém derrube seu copo de bebida em mim. Tento torcer a ponta do meu suéter, mas é em vão. O cheiro forte de álcool me dá um pouco de náusea, então tiro meu suéter e fico ruborizada ao ver o modo como Sirius olha pra mim.

\- Fique aqui. - Ele recomenda firmemente, após me olhar dos pés a cabeça, e me coloca sentada num sofá. -Vou pegar uma água pra você.

Fico admirando enquanto ele se afasta e, meu Deus, nã há como negar, ele realmente tem um bumbum bonito.

Eu realmente pretendia ficar sentada e esperar pela água, mas começou a tocar Sofi Tukker e tive de me levantar pra dançar e depois…depois eu me distraí.

Me peguei conversando com um rapaz de óculos e camisa xadrez, estávamos falando sobre Jessica Jones, Luke Cage e Demolidor e ele me deu um drink azul com fogo em cima, eu aceitei.

Logo após, estava jogando pebolim com uma menina de olhos puxados e cabelos negros, contra sua namorada e a irmã gêmea, ganhamos e elas me ofereceram uma cerveja, eu aceitei.

Não muito tempo depois estava dançando freneticamente ao som de Venus da Lady Gaga, em cima de uma mesa de centro, de forma ligeiramente sensual, com um rapaz gay de maravilhosos olhos azuis. Ao terminarmos nossa performance magnífica, que arrancou aplausos da platéia, ele me chamou para virar um shot de tequila. Eu aceitei.

Em algum momento reencontro Lily, o namorado de Line apareceu e eles foram para algum lugar engolir a cara um do outro, pelo menos é o que Lily relata.

-Onde está o Eric Northman? -Ela pergunta enquanto beberica algo rosa.- Amiga, ele é maravilhoso. Nossa, se eu não fosse tão estupidamente apaixonada pelo Sev… Meu deus! Ele é maravilhoso! - Ela repete com os olhos arregalados e me lembra daquele lobo dos desenhos animados que quase fica sem olhos ao ver mocinhas bonitas.

-Sim, ele é. Pelo menos na aparência, não conversamos muito, mas pelo pouco que ouvi o irmão falar dele...ele parece ser meio vida louca. Meio que parece se achar demais... mas aquele rosto, aquele bumbum, meu Deus, dá pra mandar emoldurar! - Falo gritando e rindo bebadamente, pois o barulho da música e o álcool em meu cérebro me deixaram levemente surda e eufórica.

\- Obrigado.- Ouço atrás de mim. Quando me viro quase caio desmaiada de vergonha, Sirius está com uma garrafa de água na mão e uma expressão cômica, mas antes que qualquer coisa possa ser dita eu vomito nos pés dele.


	6. O dia seguinte

Abro meus olhos e me arrependo imediatamente.

Sinto como se minha cabeça fosse uma bigorna e alguma entidade incorpórea, abstrata, maligna e cruel martelasse meu crânio sem dó, nem piedade. Minha boca tem um gosto horrível, a língua parece um pergaminho de tão seca e meu corpo dói.

Num esforço hercúleo consigo abrir os olhos enfim e, então, meu estômago se contorce de medo. Não sei onde estou.

Contendo a vontade de vomitar consigo me levantar e averiguar o local onde me encontro. É um quarto imenso, com paredes pintadas de um cinza pálido, tem um closet num canto e uma sacada no outro, uma mesa baixa com uma vitrola, muitos discos e livros empilhados e dois pufes de couro preto. A cama parece uma balsa de tão grande e tem lençóis, fronhas e um edredom preto.

-Okay. Tudo bem. Tá tudo bem.- Começo a recitar sem parar pra mim mesma na tentativa de me acalmar, mas é em vão, estou em pânico. Fico mais apavorada ainda quando percebo que estou só de calcinha e camiseta. Uma camiseta enorme, muito velha com um escrito quase apagado de Led Zeppelin.- Ai, meu Deus do céu. -Sinto meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Será que...será que... Mas não consigo completar meu pensamento, pois alguém entra sem avisar e eu quase caio desmaiada de susto.

-Ah, você acordou! Como se sente? - Mas é Sirius. Quero chorar de alívio. Está com os cabelos úmidos, de calça jeans e moletom e uma expressão ligeiramente preocupada. Tem um copo d'água numa mão e uma cartela de remédios na outra.

Leva alguns segundos até meu coração voltar a bater normalmente, o que me dá tempo de perceber que estou seminua. Sinto meu rosto pegar fogo, meu estômago se contorcer, então rapidamente volto para cama e me enrolo na coberta. Sirius vem até mim, me entrega a água e o remédio dizendo para eu tomar que vou me sentir melhor. A água na minha boca é como um pedaço do céu, minha garganta está doendo e a pílula, noto que é para dor de cabeça, cai como chumbo no meu estômago vazio.

-O que aconteceu?- Pergunto por fim.

-Você passou mal ontem a noite, não lembra?- Ele indaga se sentando num dos pufes, ligando a vitrola e fitando cavalheirescamente a parede tentando poupar meus pudores.

-Eu...- E então, como num flash, de humilhação e horror, eu me lembro.- Ai, não!- Lembro de vomitar nos pés dele, em seu carro e em mim mesma. Um gemido escapa da minha boca antes que eu possa me conter, ele olha pra mim e começa a rir. Meu Deus, que humilhação! Cubro minha cabeça e me enrolo num casulo feito de edredom, vergonha e mal estar.- Do que é que você está rindo? Isso é horrível, é triste, é lamentável!

-Lene, não seja dramática. - Sinto ele sentar no colchão e tentar me tirar de debaixo das cobertas, mas seguro firmemente, estou muito envergonhada.- Quem nunca passou mal depois de beber? Não tem nada demais.- Sirius continua tentando me retirar de meu casulo protetor e depois de alguma luta ele consegue descobrir minha cabeça.

-Eu nunca passei! Eu não faço essas coisas! O que deu em mim? Meu Deus! O que vou dizer pra minha mãe?- Tento me cobrir novamente, mas ele segura meus braços e o edredom se desenrola deixando minhas pernas e calcinha expostas. - Ah, não!- Me debato freneticamente e ele me solta. - Como eu...o que...cadê minhas roupas?!- Consigo balbuciar, após me esconder novamente, deixando só o rosto de fora.

-Você vomitou nas suas roupas, precisou tomar banho e aí te emprestei essa camiseta.

-Você me deu banho?! Ai-MEU-DEUS! AI-MEU-DEUS! A primeira vez que um cara me vê sem roupa eu estou inconsciente e toda vomitada! Não, não, não... - Me enrolo novamente no edredom e me balanço para frente e pra trás como alguma triste criatura acolchoada.

-Lene, calma. Eu não... Lene, me ouve... - mas continuo me balançando e dizendo não e me recusando a ouvi-lo até que ele grita meu nome e eu paro.- Você tomou banho sozinha, eu não vi nada. Bom, vi sua calcinha ontem de noite quando você escorregou ao se arremessar na cama, e agora, mas nada mais.

-Jura?!- Não consigo evitar o tom de alívio e esperança.

-Juro.- Ele sorri gentilmente.

-Ufa! Bem... então...me desculpe por vomitar em você, no seu carro e em mim mesma.- Falo numa voz minúscula, olhando pro chão, pois não tenho coragem de encará-lo.

-Você também vomitou na sala, no meu banheiro e no meu tapete.- Ele acrescenta muito sério e posso ver que se diverte com minha mortificação.- Mas sério, Lene, não é nada demais. Admito que você era a última pessoa que eu esperava presenciar chapada e se divertindo numa festa enlouquecida, tipo, sério. Mas acontece e...

-Pera aí.- O interrompo tentando fazer sentido do que ele acaba de dizer.- Porque a última?

-Oras, você é... boazinha. Não parece ser do tipo que gosta de ir a festas para se divertir, encher a cara e dançar em cima de mesas. Tipo... sua mãe sendo como é...É bastante compreensível que você se esforce tanto para ser o oposto dela.- Continuo a encará-lo sem pestanejar, cada vez mais inconformada.- Boa menina, tipo... reservada...ham... tímida, sabe? Previsível, tipo...vive de forma segura...- Ao ver minha expressão de indignação ele parece desconfortável e tenta com outras palavras.- Não. Não é isso que eu quis dizer, eu...Não há nada de errado em ser comportada. Sério. Eu acho que você faz muito bem e...- Ele continua falando, mas não estou mais ouvindo.

Eu sou previsível? Sinto meu coração murchar um pouco. Tímida, sim, claro, mas nunca me vi como alguém comum...eu achava que era responsável e madura. Vivo de forma segura? Isso é só um jeito suave de dizer que sou medrosa. Eu sou o oposto de mamãe? Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso. Será que sou como sou, ajo como ajo, porque quero ou porque quero me diferenciar dela?

\- O que é? -Após não sei quanto tempo percebo que Sirius está me chamando.

-Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu falei, né? Eu não quis dizer aquilo, desculpe. Eu só fiquei surpreso e um pouco preocupado, sério.- Ele parece verdadeiramente arrependido o que me faz sentir ainda pior, pois ele não falou nada que não seja verdade, o que me dói ainda mais.

-Não. Não precisa se desculpar. Você não falou nada demais é só que eu...eu realmente não costumo fazer essas coisas. E acabo de me dar conta que... sou uma boba, eu...é tão embaraçoso...- Paro. Esfrego o rosto consternada, não consigo me obrigar a dizer, parece tão idiota, tão infantil.

-O que é embaraçoso?

-É que- não consigo conter um suspiro- não sei do que gosto. Ou quem sou, pois tenho tentando tanto não ser minha mãe que...- Deus, é difícil perceber que tenho sido tão patética. Ao tentar vencer minha mãe nessa batalha de vontades, venho me comportando de forma ridícula! Me negando oportunidades, me recusando a experimentar ou fazer coisas ou ser qualquer coisa que se assemelhe a ela, sem dar a menor atenção para o que quero ou desejo. Aliás, nem sei o que seria isso...

\- Que...?- Sirius parece genuinamente interessado no que estou dizendo, embora sejam mais pensamentos soltos traduzidos em palavras.

\- Que acabei... me perdendo.

\- Bom...- Sirius começa após ficarmos em silêncio alguns momentos.- Você tem a vida toda para se encontrar.

\- Acho que sim.- Assinto incerta.- De qualquer forma - quero mudar de assunto, falar sobre meus sentimentos com alguém que mal conheço me faz sentir extremamente vulnerável e não gosto dessa sensação.- Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

-De nada.- Ele sorri docemente, seu cabelo é mais comprido do que eu tinha notado, tem covinhas nas bochechas e um olhar doce. Parece mais novo, assim mais casual e relaxado, menos estupidamente lindo e mais acessível.

-Bem, como viemos parar aqui? É sua casa, certo?- Ele assente.- A última coisa que me lembro é vomitar nos seus pés. - Sinto minhas bochechas ruborizarem ao recordar o que eu estava dizendo antes de banhar o chão com o conteúdo do meu estômago. Oh, Deus. Espero que ele não tenha ouvido.

-É uma história meio longa. Venha -estica a mão para mim- te conto enquanto tomamos café.

-Não posso sair! Estou...- meu rosto queima de vergonha novamente- sem calça.

-Lene, você tem meio metro de altura. - Sirius diz exasperado.- Minha camiseta provavelmente dá no seu calcanhar.

-Eu não tenho meio metro de altura!- Rebato irada dando um tapa em sua mão.- Saiba você que tenho 1,63. Dois a mais que a média nacional!

-E eu tenho 1,95. Faça as contas.- Ele arranca o edredom das minhas mãos e me põe de pé com uma facilidade que me faz ter vontade de socar sua cara alta.- Viu?- Aponta pros meus joelhos onde a barra da camiseta repousa.

-Não.- Respondo furiosa, mas, antes que eu possa furar seus olhos para provar que não sou tão baixa assim, meu estômago ronca absurdamente alto e ele começa a rir.- Cale a boca e mostre o caminho.- Grunho mal educadamente, dou um soco em seu braço, ele ri mais um pouco, e o sigo pelos corredores suntuosos de sua mansão.

Após comermos panquecas ( o rapaz é prendado, o que posso dizer?) vim a descobrir que Sirius me trouxe pra sua casa porque, quando foi me deixar na minha, a luz da sala estava acesa e eu estava vomitando intermitentemente, então ele achou melhor não me levar para dentro para que minha mão não me visse.

Um rapaz de bom senso e claramente acostumado a esquivar suas atitudes reprováveis dos adultos responsáveis. Palmas pra ele.

Quanto terminamos o café minha roupa já está lavada e seca na lavanderia, alguma alma bondosa, servil e regiamente paga limpou os resquícios de minha orgia adolescente de ontem.

Sirius me leva pra casa e recomenda algumas mentiras que eu posso contar para minha mãe sobre a noite de ontem, mas ainda são 8h30 da manhã e ela está dormindo em seu quarto, acredito que com Régulo, o que é uma sorte, pois nem vai perceber que não dormi em casa. Me dirijo para o meu quarto, tiro a roupa e me arremesso na cama. Tento recompor as partes de minha memória que sumiram, fecho os olhos e volto para o momento em que vomitei na festa, mas após isso apenas flashs de vômito, sofrimento, Sirius segurando meu cabelo e depois mais nada.


	7. Garota festeira

Na escola, segunda-feira seguinte, sou reconhecida e cumprimentada por algumas pessoas, o que, no geral, me deixa bastante satisfeita. No geral e não no total, pois as saudações ocorrem de forma extremamente variada; ouço elogios simpáticos a minha perícia dançante, comentários mordazes sobre minha vomitância, perguntas sobre minha situação com minha mãe e, infelizmente, também sou alvo de assédio. Alguns caras, muito sem noção do time de futebol, me encurralam em um canto, após a aula de educação física, e ficam me atazanando sobre minha dança sensual em cima da mesa de centro.

Começo a distribuir bolsadas a torto e a direito quando sou resgatada por Lily e Line. A primeira acerta Lucio Malfoy com um soco no estômago, o que o faz cair ajoelhado no chão entre gemidos e imprecações, e a segunda pega o boné que Tobias Crabbe está usando, arremessa longe e, falando como quem fala com um cãozinho mal-criado, manda ele ir buscar. Vincent Goyle, em minoria, se acovarda e, fingindo querer ajudar Lucio a se levantar, nos deixa ir.

-Nada como acertar Lucio Malfoy pela manhã.- Diz Lily sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

Quem olha para ela não diz que este mini ser humano, esta menina delicada, de faíscantes olhos verdes e expressão angelical possa ser tão briguenta e ter um gancho de direita tão poderoso. Bom, pinschers estão aí para provar que tamanho não é documento.

Rindo, nos encaminhamos para o refeitório.

Elas me contam os pedaços da festa que sumiram da minha lembrança e eu relato o que houve depois que Sirius me levou embora. As duas ficam chocadas quando descobrem que não aconteceu nada entre nós, mais chocada ainda fico eu por elas pensarem isso ser possível.

-Ele me viu abraçada ao vaso, vomitando minhas tripas! Duvido que depois disso me enxergue como alguém pegável.- Falo de forma peremptória enquanto devoro meu segundo prato de pudim.

-Lene, alou! Nada a ver. James me viu deformada pela catapora e sua obsessão por mim não diminuiu nem um pouco.- Lily responde. Acho que ela não captou a peremptoriedade do meu tom prévio.

-Isso é completamente diferente.- Retruco. Mas ela insiste em que eu me explique e, como não consigo, a ignoro e continuo comendo meu pudim. E apenas não consigo porque ela se recusa a aceitar que James Potter realmente gosta dela, diz que só a persegue porque não pode tê-la. Mas quem viu o jeito com que James olha pra ela sabe do que estou falando. Um homem apaixonado não vê deformação ou pústulas de doenças infantis, um homem apaixonada só vê que sua amada está sofrendo e que ele não pode fazer nada para amenizar sua dor. Pelo menos é o que eu acho. É o que os livros me dizem, caso esteja errada, culpem Jane Austen.

\- Amiga, você foi um sucesso estrondoso na festa. - Informa Line ignorando Lily acintosamente quando ela insiste na questão JP. Ninguém mais suporta sua cegueira e teimosia em relação ao fato.- Esse fim de semana vai ter a inauguração da casa da piscina do Thomas Wolffe. - Perante minha feição de estúpido desconhecimento ela explica que é o garoto com quem dancei na mesa.- Ele jura que vocês são melhores amigos e que você está absolutamente convidada.

\- Que legal! Meu primeiro convite pra uma festa!- Sinto um sorriso involuntário iluminar meu rosto. Tudo bem que quem fez sucesso não fui e sim meu eu ébrio, mas não importa. O que conta é que estou conseguindo sair da minha concha ermitã de boa garota que apenas quer se rebelar contra a mãe. Estou fazendo coisas por mim mesma e redescobrindo quem realmente sou.

Não que haja nada errado em ser uma boa menina, longe disso, a questão é que não sei se tenho sido boa porque quero ou apenas para me diferenciar o máximo possível de mamãe.

Bom, de algo eu sei é que quem realmente sou não sabe lidar com bebedeiras e ressacas de dia seguinte. Algo a não se repetir, definitivamente. Serei dessas que bebem, quando bebem, um único drink e ficam bêbadas absorvendo a euforia e o esplendor do momento.

* * *

O fim de semana custa a chegar.

Fiz minha primeira prova, de química, nesta escola na sexta-feira, portanto passei a semana em grande estado de estresse mental e ligações iônicas.

Fico tão exausta de estudar que, honestamente, a última coisa que quero é ir em qualquer lugar no sábado. Meu sonho de princesa seria pedir pizza e passar a noite assistindo Lucifer, mas, claramente, minhas amigas não permitem e me arrastam contra minha vontade ao evento festivo.

Já na entrada fico boquiaberta, pois Thomas Wolffe mora numa mansão Hollywoodiana. Tem holofotes na entrada e malabaristas e cuspidores de fogo e imensos aquecedores que fazem o frio desaparecer. Em toda a cidade há restos de neve, mas a casa de Thomas parece um oásis paradisíaco cheio de palmeiras e fontes murmurantes.

A festa parece ter se tornado temática, visto que Thomas parece ter errado a mão na calefação e a casa parece uma sauna. por toda parte vejo meninas de sutiã e garotos sem camisa e suor, muito suor. Ligeiramente enojada, eu sabia que essa coisa de adolescência não salutar, tomo um shot de tequila que, de alguma forma, termina em minhas mãos.

\- Marlinda!- Grita o dono da festa ao me ver. Depois de beijar estaladamente minhas amigas no rosto, ele me arrasta pela mão e me apresenta a seu grupo de amigos. E imediatamente começamos a dançar.

Faço minha melhor performance quando toca Vogue da Madonna e logo uma roda se forma em torno de mim.

Preciso explicar.

Não é porque eu tenha as habilidades corporais da menina que faz os clipes do Sia, é justamente porque não tenho. Pareço Will Smith, misturado com Monica Geller, com uma pitada de Blossom dançando. É chamativo, precisa de espaço e tende a levar as pessoas a uma dúvida, se estou dançando a sério ou se estou brincando.

É claro que não estou brincando, mas elas não precisam saber disso.

Minha grande performance atrai um rapaz ruivo, não muito alto, mas bastante forte, de olhos azuis e sorriso bonito.

-Fabian Prewett.- Ele se apresenta.- Precisei vir elogiar seu estilo de dança. É bastante único.

Percebo que ele está entre os que acham que estou brincando, mas não me ofendo. O jeito de ele falar é sarrista, mas caloroso ao mesmo tempo.

-Marlene Mackinnon.- Estico a mão e o cumprimento.- Obrigada. Nunca fiz aula de dança, é um talento natural.

Ele ri, coloca a mão nas minhas costas e me chama para tomar um drink.

Eu vou.

Um drink se transforma em dois e depois em três.

Quando dou por mim, estamos num quarto encostados na porta, nos beijando fervorosamente.

Estou levemente embriagada, após minha pirofagia gástrica na outra festa estou bem consciente dos meus estreitos limites alcóolicos, então nada mais do que uma euforia, nada descontrolada, como previamente planejado, toma conta de mim. Entretanto, ainda não sei muito bem quais seriam meus limites... românticos, digamos. Fabian é engraçado, e, como diria o gênio do Aladim, a mulher gosta do homem que a faz sorrir. É claro que seus braços musculosos, beijo gostoso e cheiro incrível ajudam bastante.

Então decido permitir que ele coloque as mãos pra baixo da minha cintura, se é que você me entende. Fabian continua me beijando vorazmente e de alguma forma acabamos deitados na cama, seu corpo forte e musculoso entre minhas pernas me causa estranheza, mas não é desagradável.

É bastante interessante na verdade.

Ele beija meu pescoço e sinto arrepios percorrerem minha espinha, essa deve ser uma das sete zonas erógenas de que Monica fala em Friends. Suga um ponto em particular e me sinto desfazer.

Sim, Monica tinha toda razão.

Continua me tocando por toda parte, suas mãos subindo e descendo por minhas pernas, aproveito e também devasso seu corpo. Suas costas largas, seus cabelos ruivos, seu abdômem de nadador, que, a propósito, é como ele entrou na faculdade, bolsa de esportes pela natação.

Deus!

Não vou mentir, essa parte da adolescência parece extremamente satisfatória.

As coisas parecem começar a esquentar e eu que, inocente, achava já estarem bem quentes. Devo parar de achar, já dizia o provérbio: achar é a mãe de todos os erros. Como uma novata em todo esse reino de sensualidade decadente eu estava enganada e redondamente, pois ele abaixa minha meia calça, ultrapassa a barreira da minha calcinha e me toca num lugar muito, muito íntimo que ninguém nunca tocou antes.

Meus olhos abrem no meio do beijo intermitente e não sei como me sinto em relação a isso, então afasto sua mão. Tento averiguar meus sentimentos...bem, não estou com medo, nem desgostosa do que estamos fazendo. Mas... algo no fundo da minha mente me diz que é errado e que boas moças não deixam rapazes desconhecidos enfiarem a mão debaixo de suas saias.

Inverto nossas posições, me colocando por cima, tentando ganhar algum tempo para ver se consigo fazer sentido de mim mesma. É assim que adolescentes ficam grávidas, você não quer repetir os erros da sua mãe, quer? Uma minúscula voz malvada sussurra em minha mente. Decido ignorá-la firmemente, pois não pretendo transar com Fabian. Estou sã e completamente consciente dos meus atos, apenas quero...me divertir um pouco...experimentar esse contato físico que ainda não conhecia...afinal de contas, não estou fazendo nada de errado, certo? Sou solteira, ele é solteiro, ambos estamos conscientes e participativos.

Alguns mais que outros, pois, sorrateiramente, Fabian retorna sua mão ao local de onde havia sido expulsa.

Bem, já que estou aqui, penso, vamos ver até onde isso vai. E deixo que seus dedos devassem minha intimidade.


End file.
